Problems, Romances and Smoshy Stuff
by SarahCreamAndOnion
Summary: It's Anthony's birthday but he's feeling pretty down. Then he meets a fan who may or may not change his life. Meanwhile, Ian is struggling with his own problems. No one can know... Ian/OC and Anthony/OC :) Image drawn by colettedraws(.)tumblr(.)com xx
1. Anthony's birthday

Anthony's POV

"Happy Birthday Anthony!" Oh what a suprise. Ian had once again made a suprise party for my birthday. But I was not in party mood at all. It had been a crappy day. But I put on his fake smile and pretended nothing had happened. It wasn't Ians fault that my day was shit.

"Congratulations bro! 24! You're gettin' old, bitch" Ian said with a smile. I smiled back, but the smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Come on, grab a piece of cake. Enjoy your birthday a little. You're not supposed to be sad at a time like this!" Damn Ian. Why did he have to know me so well. He could always see when I was down.

"Okay but I need some fresh air first." I left Ian at the snacks and walked towards the front door. But got stopped by Ians mom.

"Hi dear. Do you enjoy your birthday party?" lying all the time was getting hard but I managed to come up with one more.

"Yeah it's awesome. Have you tasted the chips yet? They're delicious!" I smiled at her and pointed at the snack table.

"No I haven't but I see there is no one to stop me!" Then she went to the lonely table. But where was Ian? I was sure he left him at that table ...

Ian's POV

In my room on my best friends birthday. Cool. But I just couldn't stay in the same room as Anthony, my mom and all our friends. What if they found out? What if Anthony already knew about it? Something was wrong for sure. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Anthony would see that I was lying. Keeping the facade was so hard. Anthony shouldn't have found out this way. I should have told him. I should have told him long time ago ...

Anthony's POV

I felt better in the cool air. It made my brain more clear. Even though I was freezing in my t-shirt, it was nice to be alone for a while. I knew that I couldn't stay outside forever but just for a moment. The silence was amazing. It was getting dark so after a couple of minuttes I decided that it was best to put on my fake smile, pretend to be happy and just go inside.

Suddenly I saw a silhouette at the end of the road. It looked like the person was walking directly towards me. Was it a murderer or just a lost turist? I took a chance and hoped it wasn't a serial killer.

"Hi, are you lost?" I asked the person.

"Hello! Aren't you Anthony from Smosh?" a girly voice said. So it was a fan. It wasn't exactly the best time to greet a smosher but at least she wasn't gonna kill me.

"Yeah I am. Are you a fan?" stupid question 'cause she knew my name but i really didn't know what else to say. I wasn't in a good mood.

"Yes I'm a big fan! Could I get your autograph?" she stepped in to the light. She looked gorgeous! Her hair was a dark brown color, almost black and it was long and curly. Her skin was perfect and her eyes were beautifully shaped. When I looked into them I got more happy than I had been for days. I smiled at her and she giggled.

"Did you hear me? Could you please give me your autograph?" She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"Oh year of course! What's your name?" luckily I found a pen in my pocket.

"I'm Anabela."

"That is a beautiful name!" She blushed. Why was I suddenly so happy? I didn't even know this girl but still she made me feel all warm inside.

"Thank you," she looked directly into my eyes again. I couldn't look away so I just smiled at her. She smiled back and then turned her head away. She was still blushing.

"To Anabela, Anthony," I read it out loud.

"Thank you. Well I guess I'll just go then. Bye…" she turned around and walked back the way she came. So I went back inside, with a real smile on my face this time …

Anabela's POV

On my way back I realised that I forgot to get a picture with him. I turned around to see if he was still outside but in vein. Anthony already left. I took the autograph out of my pocket to look at it and saw a phone number next to the text "Call me" …

**Hey guys! I wrote this chapter about 6 months ago so I didn't have much exprerience back then :P I know there are many POV shifts but I promise you, it will get better eventually! I will update as soon as I can. Please leave some feedback and tell me what you think, I love getting reviews xx**


	2. She Kissed Me!

Ian's POV

I was still in my room, looking out the window. I had turned off the light so I could see out but people couldn't see in. The sky was beautiful. Not a cloud in sight and all the stars looked down at me. Like a million blaming eyes, pushing me to take a decision I wasn't ready to take. I turned my head away from the glass and closed my eyes. What if I could stop the time, press pause. Then maybe I could figure out what to do. Suddenly my door opened.

"Could you please leave me alone? I'm in the middle ... oh!" I stopped talking when I saw who it was. Alicia, my best friend except for Anthony.

"Hey there. I saw you leave the party. Since you didn't come back I thought something was wrong... If you want me to leave just tell me." She knew I didn't want her to go so she played with me.

"Haha aw come here! You know I love you!" I said and smiled.

"Yeah you're right, I know!" She sat down on my bed and we laughed together. Then she looked me in the eyes and got serious.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nah i don't wanna talk about it ..."

"Ah come on Ian! You know I wont leave until you tell me the truth!" I started to find my shoelaces very facinating.

"Look at me!" she exclaimed.

"What? I already told you that I don't want to talk about it! Why can't you just accept that it's not everything YOU have to know?!" I was angry at mysef but I let all my anger out on her. I knew it was wrong and I could see that she had got hurt.

"Sorry Alicia... I'm not mad at you. I just have to make a choice and I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Listen, I know that you're not sad, angry or depressed very often. And when you are it's some serious shit! I don't know what decision you have to take, but what I do know is that you have to take the time you need. Take a break and give yourself some time. I'm sure Anthony will understand." She looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Yeah of course, Anthony... I should talk to him about it too. Thanks Alicia!" I gave her a quick hug and left the room.

Anthony's POV

I kept looking at my phone every 5 minuttes. Of course she wouldn't call me right now. Maybe she wouldn't call me at all. I had just met her and I couldn't expect that she would ring a complete stranger ... I could only hope. But it was so hard concentrating on my birthday party when my cell distracted me all the time! I could see Ian's cousin Amy walking towards me so I put the phone in my pocket and said hi.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" she gave me a hug, a very long one.

"Hi, thanks" I said, looking around me, trying to find an excuse for leaving.

"So now that you're 24 we're actually the same age!" Amy said with light in her eyes. I knew she had had a crush on me for years but I didn't have the same feelings for her. She was great, a really sweet girl ... but there was something about her. Maybe she simply wasn't my type.

"Oh, yeah we are ..." I was praying that someone would come and drag me away! Amy came closer and soon our arms would touch each other. I tried to move but there was too many people. Then a slow song started to play.

"Wanna dance?" she whispered.

"Erhm ... Actually I have ... You know, stuff to do ..." I tried desperately to escape but she took my hands and placed them on her hips.

"Oh come on Anthony. You know you want to." She said in my ear. I could feel her warm breath on my neck.

"Amy please ..." I wanted to say something, but what? And then she kissed me.

"WHAT THE HELL AMY?!" I pushed her away. Crying, she ran across the dancefloor. Suddenly I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was a number I didn't know. It was probably Anabela but I couldn't pick it up right now. I'd have to call her back soon. Very soon!

Anabela's POV

"Beeep ... Beeep … Beeep … Beeep … This is Anthony Padilla's voicemail, please leave a message after the tone. Beeeeeeeeep." I hung up. Of course he wouldn't pick up! He probably had 57465 calls a day! And it was his birthday so maybe he was hanging out with his 'cool' girlfriend Beccy. I couldn't belive that I even thought I had I chance! He had a girlfriend and everything! I shouldn't put my hopes up like that, cuz I always ended up being disappointed. I threw my phone on my bed and sat down on the floor. It had been the best and the worst day ever. I could hear that I got a text (probably from my modeling bureau) but I couldn't be arsed to get up and check it. All I wanted to do was sleep, dream. Dream about a world where Anthony didn't have a girlfriend. A world where flirting with celebrities was easy and I would never get hurt. My phone was still blinking because of the text. It annoyed me so I decided to check what the message said.

"Can't pick up now, I'll call you tommorow okay? :)" it was from Anthony! So he really wanted to talk to me! The excitement took over and suddenly I wasn't sleepy at all. I wanted to call my best friend Nikki and tell her everything but she was probably sleeping by now. All I could do was to look forward to tomorrow ...

**Thank you so much for reading! Every day I go to my stats I the views just keep going up :D I love you all! Please take a minute to tell me what you think xx**


	3. Wanna come oveeer and paaaaaaaartyyy

Ian's POV

It was hard to find Anthony among all the people. It was almost midnight now and everyone was pretty drunk. Suddenly I saw Anthony on the dancefloor and he wasn't looking happy. Maybe I should wait till he was in a better mood... No, I had to tell him! So I pushed my way through the dancing people and tapped Anthony's shoulder.

"Oh there you are! Where have you been?" he asked me.

"In my room. I had a headache but I'm fine now," I said with a smile. More lies. If I didn't start telling the truth I was sure I'd go to hell...

"Well I'm glad you're okay Ian but..."

"Yeah? What is it?" he looked concerned.

"It's Amy. She kissed me and I rejeckted her. She's pretty upset now. Could you go talk to her? I would've done it myself but I'm not exactly her favourite person at the moment..." I was shocked. I knew Amy had had a huge crush on Anthony for a very long time. But I thought that was over now!

"Wait, so she kissed you? Just like that?"

"Yes just like that! She came to me and started chatting. Then she asked if I wanted to dance but I said no. She insisted and then. Boom, she kissed me!"

"But that makes no sense! Amy wouldn't do that, I know her!" I had known Amy my whole life. She was a shy and quiet girl, really sweet, but quiet. Kissing someone without pemission or whatever... She wasn't that kind of girl.

"Well she did. And now she's somewhere in the house, crying because of it!" Anthony seemed frustrated. Before Amy got lovesick they were friends. Quite good friends actually. But as we got older Amy started to like Anthony in another way. He still cared about her of course but not more than that.

"She was like my cousin too. I feel really bad for getting so mad at her. Please go talk to her Ian?" Oh no. Puppy dog eyes. Anthony was known for his big, brown, irresistable, puppy eyes. When he played the eye card you couldn't say no. That was just how it was.

"Okay Anthony! I'll go talk to her! But not because og your puppy eyes! Because she's my cousin and even though I really don't wanna get involved..."

"We both know it was the eyes."

"Yeah it was." I laughed and then went out to find my lovestruck cousin.

Autumn's POV

It was getting late. But I just couldn't sleep! Tomorrow was a big day. The day of the first audition. Actors from every corner of USA would come and try to get a part in my movie. MY movie! The thought of people travelling all the way from Washington, Oregon and California just to see me was amazing! I simply couldn't belive it! And tomorrow was only the first day. Every Saturday in this month would be filled with actors, lines, light, judging and me yelling "CUT!" when something went wrong. It was so exciting! Everybody said that good movies were made in Hollywood. Maybe my New York movie could prove them wrong?

Anthony's POV

I couldn't wait anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol that made me call her, maybe not. But I went in to a (almost) quiet room and rang Anabela.

"Erhm... Hello?" she was tired, I could hear that. But somehow I didn't care. I wanted to see her, and I wanted to see her now!

"Hey it's Anthony. Wanna come oveeer and paaaaaaaartyyy?!"

"Anthony? Hey! *Weird rumble noise* Erhm are you drunk?"

" Only... A little bit! Sooooo? Are you cominggg?" I smiled to the phone. I could hear her walking around in her house, getting ready. Of course she was coming.

"Yeah sure... I'll be there in 10 okay?" I knew it.

"Yup! I'll see you there, I mean here... yeah you know what I mean."

"Haha yeah I know. See you there!" she hung up. I got another drink while I waited for her. And one more...

**We have a new main character, Autumn! I promise you'll get to see her more, but not right now.. She'll come back later on :P Please review and tell me what you think. As long as you tell me your honest opinion I'll appreciate it. Oh and of course, ideas are alway welcome :)**


	4. I had been such a fool

Anabela's POV

I had promised Anthony to be there in 10 mins. But still I ended up spending 5 of them fangirling in front of my mirror. THE Anthony Padilla had invited me to his birthday party! I was wearing my prettiest clothes (a pair of tight black slacks and a longish red top) and ready to party. I had my purse, mobile, keys and lipgoss... But it still felt like I was missing something. OH GOD! I was going to a birthday party and I didn't have a birthday present! I went to my closet and found a cheap x-box game I bought last week. Luckily it hadn't been opened so I wrapped it in and ran down the street. I was already late...

When I rang the doorbell it was Ian's mom who opened.

"Hello mrs... Ian's mom?" I couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Hi dear. You must be... Anebelle?"

"Anabela, hi." she almost knew my name! I was major fangirling inside.

"Sorry, Anabela. Well come in, come in! Anthony is in the kitchen, I think." She smiled at me and pointed down the hall.

"Thank you." I smiled back and walked towards the door. The music was really loud and you could smell alcohol in the air. There were people everywhere so finding Anthony was really hard. Suddenly a person hugged me from behind. I quickly turned around to see the strangers face. But he wasn't a stranger.

"Anthony?!"

"Heyyyy Anabela! How you doin'?!" we had to shout or else our voices would've drowned in the music.

"I'm fine..."

"What?!" he looked at me with blurry eyes. He was definitely drunk.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled. I could feel the bass in the floor. All this dubstep gave me headache.

"OH OKAY! COME WITH ME!" he took my hand and dragged me into his room. It was nice and cool in there. And quiet. I looked around. Anthony stood by the wall and gave me some time to explore the room. After about a minute I turned around and looked at him.

"Here's your present..." I gave him the gift but he just threw it on the bed without taking his eyes from me. I started to blush.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked. He came closer.

"It's more quiet in here. And we're alone." My heart went faster and faster. I wouldn't be suprised if he could hear it. He walked slowly towards me. Suddenly I could feel the wall against my back. Anthony kept reducing the space between us. Our lips were only a few inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face and smell the alcohol. How much had he been drinking? He probably wouldn't remember this moment in the morning. Maybe he wouldn't even remember me? A little voice inside of my head told me to stop, to push him away and not kiss him. Another voice said that this was a once in a lifetime chance! To kiss Anthony Padilla. I put my hands on his shoulders. He placed one on my waist and burried one in my hair. But when our lips were as close as they could possibly be without touching, I pushed him away. He looked confused at me.

"Why wont you kiss me? Don't you like me?" even though he was drunk, he got hurt.

"Anthony. There is only one thing I want more than kissing you right now. And that is kissing you tomorrow. You're drunk and if I kissed you I would use you. It wouldn't be fair to you. If you remember me tomorrow then call me okay?" then I kissed his cheek and left the room. When I got outside the front door I started crying. I meant nothing to Anthony. I was just a girl he called when he needed someone to kiss. I had been such a fool...

Ian's POV

I had walked around the house for quite some time now. Looked in every room Amy could possibly be in. When I walked past Anthony's room I heard someone crying. I kocked and slowly opened the door but there was no one in there. Then a head came out from the bed. It was Amy. Her eyes were red with mascara running down the cheeks. Her hair was a mess and her sleeves were very dirty. I closed the door behind me and went over to her. She came up from the floor and hugged me. I let her cry on my shoulder and we stood like that for a while. Then we sat down on the bed.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked her. She looked at me with her big, bright blue eyes.

"About half an hour. Maybe more..." her voice cracked and she started sobbing again.

"Aww what's wrong Amy?" I cupped her chin in my hands. Even though I already kew what had happened between Anthony and her I felt like I had to ask.

"He tried to kiss her. I saw them..." I was shocked. Not exactly the answer I was expecting.

"Who? Who tried to kiss who?" I was so confused. Wasn't it her who had tried to kiss Anthony?

"Anthony he... he almost kissed that girl. And I just sat here and looked... at them..." she was crying more than ever. Amy was a tough girl but this she couldn't handle. Anthony had tried to kiss someone? But who? And poor Amy who had been hiding under the bed had seen it all.

"Who did he kiss? Who was she?"

"I don't know! I've never seen her before..." I kissed Amy's forehead and hugged her again.

"Come, let's get you in my room. You need some sleep. I'll talk to Anthony okay?" I layed Amy in my bed and hid my anger. When I found Anthony ...

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Was it awesome? Was it shitty? What can i do better? As long as you're honest :D**


	5. How can you go to NY just like that

Anthony's POV

My body wouldn't move. Even though the warm sun was shining on my face, I was freezing. I could feel the dewy grass on my back and hear the tweeting birds in the air. The sun lighted up my eyelids so I could see the blood in them. I was so tired and cold that I couldn't even be bothered to open my eyes. The orangy colour that filled my world at the moment was beautiful. It reminded me of the summer that was no longer there. The stonehard ground was a clear proof that hot weather was a finished chapter. Suddenly I could feel a sharp pain run through my leg and head. It had probably been there all along but I only just noticed it. That was what made me open my eyes. The sun almost blinded me so I quickly looked away. Moving hurted. All my lems were frozen because of the cold night. Why had I been sleeping outside? My head was pounding and my leg aching.

"What the hell have you been doing Anthony Padilla?" I thought to myself. I pulled up my pant leg to take a closer look at my shin. I had a big, dark bruise just below my knee.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, but regret it a second later and took me to the head. This damn headache! I was so hungover and my shin was a dark purple colour. And why was I even in the front yard? What had happened last night? I tried to remember... It had been my birthday and Ian made a party to celebrate. I was... I was sad so I went outside and met... Oh, I met someone and then I went inside... didn't I? Or did I just fall asleep outside? I'd never been so drunk in my entire life. Maybe Ian could tell me what had happened. So I got up from the ground, even though my whole body protested, and headed towards the front door.

The house was a mess! Empty cups all over the place, sticky spots of old liquids dominated the floor and... Oh god, Ian's favourite lamp was laying on the floor, shattered into a million pieces. He wouldn't be to happy about this. I walked through the empty living room and went to Ian's room.

"Hey Ian, are you in here?" I said as I opened the door. And SLAM. Yes, Ian was definitely in there and he just gave me a very hard slap in the face.

"Be quiet moron! Amy's sleeping." Ian stepped out in the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Why the fuck did you hit me you idiot?!" my cheek was still hurting.

"Because I'm pissed Anthony! How the hell can you reject Amy and then make out with a complete stranger right in front of her?!" he asked me. I just looked at him, shocked.

"Did I do that? Oh god, Ian, I'm sorry! I can't remember a thing of what happened yesterday!" I said.

"You're not supposed to apologize to _me_. And maybe you shouldn't get so drunk then! What is wrong with you Anthony?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with ME? Oh you know what's wrong Ian!"

"Beccy broke up with you. SO WHAT? She's not worthy of of you! She was a bitch and you know that!"

"It's not that easy Ian!" I started to yell at him. Why couldn't he understand that it hurt?

"Yes it is but you just don't realise it! You'd rather get drunk and act stupid instead of forgetting her!" he said.

"I can't okay?! Even though I hate her with all my heart, I can't just forget her!"

"Why not? She's just a whore who cheated on you with some guy from Las Vegas!" Ian couldn't understand a thing. Forgetting was hard. Impossible when it only happened 3 weeks ago.

"Just because you've never had a real girlfriend!"

"Oh so you call a cheating slut a _real _girlfriend?! I don't get you Anthony..."

"Just stop it! You obviously don't understand." I started to walk towards my room.

"Whatever... I'll stay at Myra's for a while." Myra lived in New York. I quickly turned around.

"How can you go to NY like that?!"

"Hey, chill! I've been thinking about it for a while. I've already packed okay? It's only a week or so..." Ian avoided my eyes. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"What about Smosh? You can't just leave, we have fans and we can't disappoint them!" I looked at him and hoped he would realise that he couldn't go.

"We have an old video that you can put up... So yeah I'll go now. See ya next week?"

"Yeah I guess so." I had hoped he would stay. Even though they were mad at each other right now, he didn't have to go to New York for a whole week. I went to my bedroom. I just felt like cuddling in bed with someone.

"Anyone wanna cuddle? :)" I wrote on twitter. That would make the fans happy and maybe me too.

"BE RIGHT THERE, GOING TO THE AIRPORT TO BUY A TICKET TO CALIFORNIA, WAIT FOR ME, BABY!" – MsClaudiaCG

"I volunteer as tribute! ;)" – Aoife1108

"Well you could just come and pick me up! It's quite lonely here in the garage with Barbershop Pole :P PLAY WITH ME!" – _Happy_Cow

"Aww Anthony! Let's go snuggle, snuggle, snuggle! ;)" – Trippyism

Reading all the tweets from our fans made me happy. Smoshers were so creepy and fangirling! Reading their tweets made me laugh, smile, frown... I loved the fans so much I couldn't describe it. Knowing that Ian and I actually helped some of these teenagers through a lot was the best feeling in the world and made me forget everything about my hangover. I took my laptop in bed with me but when I layed down I landed on something hard. It was a birthday present. Inside it was an xbox game that I had wished for since I was about 20. But I had never told anyone. How could this person know? There was a little note next to the game.

"Hey Anthony! CONGRATULATIONS! :D I'm really glad I've met you and I hope we will continue seeing each other! You are really awesome and stuff :) Oh and I hope you like the game! Well happy birthday! Love, Anabela :3" Anabela. Of course! Now I remembered it all! How I had met her on the street when I was down, called her because I missed her and then got too drunk to behave when she arrived. I had been acting really gross and if Anabela hadn't had the strength to say no... I wouldn't even think about it. Oh god, I had to apologize to her! I grabbed my jacket and went outside.

**Okay guys! This was a long Anthony's POV and I really hope you liked it! If not then tell me what I could do better. If you thought it was good then tell me what you liked the most. Please just tell me what you think as it helps me improve :)**


	6. Diiing doooong!

Anabela's POV

The roof was white. Plain white with no stribes, no dots, nothing. Only a fly who thought it would be nice to sit there, right above my head. I was looking at it for some minutes before I got up. When I walked past the mirror I stopped to take a look at myself. My hair was like one big nest and my mascara had made my eyes really black so I looked more tired than I actually was. My lips were dry and the pajamas I wore was old and worn out. I decided to put on some lipgloss so my lips wouldn't start to bleed, but just go with the rest. I had no plans besides eating and watching tv so I'd deal with my hair and make-up tomorrow. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. My fridge was almost empty but at least I had milk and Lucky Charms. I poured milk on my cereal, grabbed a spoon and walked towards the livingroom, balancing my bowl on the remote and a magazine. My sofa, crimson-red and comfy, had been my faithful room-mate for ages. It didn't feel like home without my lovely couch. As I sat down I heard the familliar creaky sound. Almost like it was saying "I may be old, but I've got you!". It had been my mum's before she gave it to me. Normal people have jewlery or cutlery that they inherit. We have this. Suddenly I dropped every singe thing I had in my arms. All over the sofa.

"AHH! Oh no! Oh no, no, no... That's not good! That's not good at all!" I said to myself. I ran to the toilet to get some paper. Maybe it wasn't too late. I think I got half the roll with me back. I shoved it all onto the sofa and sat on it to make it suck better.

"Please let it be gone, please let it be gone..." I said to myself. Slowly I removed the paper, scared to look at the red fabric. And just as I thought, a milky stain had formed. I sat down on the floor and looked at it. Just looked. This was bad. I loved that couch to pieces and now I had spilled Lucky Charms all over it. Then a tear fell from my eye. Oh why did I have to be so god damn emotional? I quickly swept away the tears and got up. I wasn't supposed to cry over such a ridiculous accident. My hunger had disappeared and I could always just take some lunch later. So I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once again i looked in the mirror but this time... Well I looked even worse! My eyes were all red and puffy and the pyjamas got milk stains down the front. But who cared? Not me. Since I had no plans for the weekend I could just as well sit at home and look disgusting. I was good at that. One second after I regret that decision.

"Diiing doooong!" I quickly spat the mix of water and toothpaste out of my mouth. A little voice inside my head told me that Anthony was standing outside my door. When I opened it he would hug me and kiss me and never leave me. Like that would ever happen...

Anthony's POV

I was standing outside a big flat. According to the phonebook, this was where Anabela lived. I took a deep breath, checked the adress one more time and then went inside. All the way to the top. God there was a lot of stairs! When I (finally) reached the last staircase i could see her front door. My palms got sweaty. What should I say? No, I'd just improvise. Not think, just do whatever felt natural. I pressed the doorbell and felt my heart pound faster.

"Diiing doooong!" And then I did something even I didn't expect. The second the door opened, I just went in and kissed her. I didn't even look at her. My hands went through her soft, well-brushed hair. I could feel her hands on my chest. But something wasn't right... After a few seconds she pulled away. I looked down in shame. It had felt so wrong to kiss her. Why did I even do it?

"Who. The FUCK. Are you?!" the woman asked.

Anabela's POV

I opened the door.

"Hey friend! Wow. What's up with the new... erhm, hair-do?" Nikki looked at me. Of course it wasn't Anthony. I just watched Nikki's face get more and more surprised as the tears started streaming down my face.

"Aww hun! What happened?" she took me in her arms. This was why she was my best friend. She didn't care about my tears that soaking her new jacket. All she wanted was to comfort me with a friendly and rather lovely hug. We sat down in my livingroom and I told her everything from the begining. How I met Anthony, came to his party and realised he didn't even care about me. When I was done she started crying too.

"Oh god Anabela! I'm so sorry!" she hugged me again. We sat like that for a while.

"Anthony's a douche nugget! Just leave him. And... And he's not even that good looking!" she said. I could see that she didn't mean it. She ADORED both Ian and Anthony. Well, so did I but it was a little hard to adore someone who was using me. And still I just couldn't hate him!

"I know you don't mean that Nikki. He's like a sex god. An angel sent from God himself. Not a single thing about him is unattractive. He's even cute when he's drunk..." I said dreamy. Nikki snapped in front of me.

"No! Don't even think about it!" she stared at me with suspicious eyes. I looked down, my cheeks burning of shame.

"Think about what? I'm not thinking about anything..." I said quietly.

"Exactly! You're not thinking at all! He tried to use you Anabela! Even if he came here with 1000 flowers, chocolate wearing a smoking, DO NOT FORGIVE HIM! What he did was wrong. You must know that right?" she cupped my face in her hands and looked directly into my eyes.

"Okay. Okay, I won't forgive him. Happy now?" she kissed my nose and let go of my head.

"Yes. Now let's get some food," she jumped up from my dirty sofa and walked towards the kitchen. I looked after her and noticed a huge milky stain on her arse.

**Heya guys! Hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a comment :D If you didn't, tell me what I could do better! I really love your feedback and it helps me improve my writing xx**


	7. Why Did You Leave, Ian

Anthony's POV

I quickly looked up. And saw someone I'd never seen before in my entire life. And one second later I looked to the side, my cheek burning red for the second time today.

" Why do people keep hitting me?!" I asked myself.

" Who the fuck are you?! And why did you kiss me?!" the woman stared at me. She didn't look much older than me. In her late 20's I'd say.

"Erhm... Does Anabela live here?"

"No, I live here alone. My name's Audrey. So why did you kiss me and who are you?! Are you that drunk guy from the bar last night? Did we shag?!" the woman, Audrey, started backing into her apartment again, slowly closing the door.

"No, wait! We didn't shag and I've never seen you before! Let me explain..." and then she slammed the door right in my face. Hmm, that much for 'doing what felt natural'. I went home, disappointed and confused. The phonebook said that was her adress! I took a look at it again.

"Sacramento phonebook 2008" oh god! Why hadn't I looked at the year? I facepalmed and then started searching for the right book. In the progress I realised that Ian had already left. Most of his clothes was gone, his toothbrush, curlers and everything else Ian used on daily basis. The house felt empty without him. Even though we had had a huge fight I wasn't really mad at him. Even though he had just left, I missed him already. He was more than a friend, he was my brother. I couldn't stand not talking to him for too long so I took out my phone and called him. But it went straight on voicemail. Did Ian just hang up on me? I tried a few times more but I had to give up eventually.

"Well if Ian wanna be mad, I'll let him be mad." I said to myself, not very convincing though.

Ian's POV

I looked out the window, seeing Sacramento slowly disappearing. This was a tough decision. But it was be the biggest opportunity in my career! I couldn't tell Anthony about it, not yet. I mean, loads of people was gonna audition for this movie. Maybe I wouldn't get the part. I was gonna try and see. If I didn't pass, I'd just go back to Sacramento and continue doing Smosh. But if I got it... Well if I got the role I had to take another choice. Smosh or the film? I loved doing Smosh, but if this movie got big, I could get famous. Like, really famous. Do Hollywood movies and meet fantastic actors. Maybe Anthony would get discovered too? Actually I was doing him a favour! Who was I kidding, I was being the worst friend in the world. My head fell down on my shoulder and my eyelids closed...

I was standing on the red carpet. Girls screaming my name, stretching their arms after me. I started walking down the carpet, famous actors all over the place. Suddenly everyone started screaming. Their faces bubled like it was boiling and it formed into a different face. A thousand Anthony's were staring at me!

"Why did you leave Ian? Why did you leave me?! You failed me, you failed the fans. You failed everyone! EVERYONE!" I ran, away from the Anthony's. But the voice was inside my head. Yelling at me, making me feel even more guilty.

"I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU IAN! YOU LEFT ME, YOU LEFT SMOSH! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IAN HECOX! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER..."

I woke up, still in the airplane and everyone was looking at me. For a second I thought the nighmare wasn't over but then I realised I had been screaming for God knows how long. Oh the shame. My cheeks turned flaming red and I looked down in embarresment. Stop haunting my dreams Anthony, I thought to myself.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." Had I slept that long?! Luckily this moved the attention away from me so I sat up and grabbed my seatbelt.

A few minutes later I got out of the plane. The first thing I did was to take out my phone and turn airplane mode off. Every call could be important. Especially one from Anthony. I found my trunk among the others (Not the hardest task in the world since mine is blue with a gigant rainbow on it. Long story...) and walked towards the exit where Myra was waiting for me.

**Thank you for reading! Now you finally know what Ian was keeping from Anthony. But I think most of you had figured it out already :P Feedback is much appreciated, please tell me what you think i could do better!**


	8. Is There Any Chance You Could Forgive Me

Anabela's POV

I watched as Nikki finally finished her breakfast. I hadn't been hungry so I'd settled for a glass of orange juice.

"Mmm lovely!" Nikki said and laughed. Since my fridge was pretty low on food, the only breakfast she could get was Lucky Charms.

"Perfectly cooked, with a small taste of lemon if I'm not mistaken?" she glanced at me with a smirk on her lips. Playfully, I hit her arm.

"Oh shut up.." but I couldn't hide a little smile. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Looks like I'm well popular today!" I said, looking surprised at Nikki. She shook her shoulders and turned on the tv. Spongebob Squarepants was on. Reluctantly I left the living room and as I did, the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, entering the hallway. I opened the door, curious to see who it was. And I sure got surprised.

"Anthony?" I was speechless. There he was, more beautiful than ever, in my flat. Looking at me with his amazing brown eyes. His hair was a little messy, but it was nothing compared to me. He looked sexy messy I was... Oh god, I looked like a dead cat or something. We just stood there, looking at eachother. Me in surprise, he in... Well probably the same.

"Anabela I'm... I, uhm.. I'd like to say.. To tell you that..." his cheeks were red and his hands fumbling behind his back. He looked so cute! Was he nervous? To talk to me? Me?!

"Uhm, how do you know where I live?" I asked him.

"Erhm, the.. The phonebook, I looked in that." Awkward silence followed.

"Anabela, listen. I'm really sorry okay? I should never have called you yesterday. I was too drunk to behave when you came and I couldn't control myself! I know I'm not supposed to drink that much but.. Let's just say I've been going through some stuff. You deserve better, and I understand if you'll never see me again. But is there any chance you could forgive me?" his eyes were placed on me, filled with seriousness, but at the same time, begging. I glanced towards the living room where Nikki sat, unknowing of what Anthony had just said. I looked back at Anthony who was patiently waiting for an answer. I licked my lips and took a deep breath.

"How could I not forgive you after that apology?" a smile grew on his face and he looked at me in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I laughed at his cuteness. He stepped into the apartment, took me in his arms and pulled me in for a hug. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, one of his hands placed in my hair, another on my waist. I had my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt every inch of his body against mine. His heartbeat against my chest, mine against his, two hearts beating as one. My head fitted perfectly in the curve of his neck. I breathed in his scent. I felt safe in his arms. And just as I stood there, enjoying our closeness, Anthony pulled away. His hands were still on my waist, mine still wrapped around his neck. I looked into his eyes, got lost in them. My eyes then wandered down to his perfect pink lips and thoughts started to fly. I thought about the night before where those beautiful lips had been just inches apart from mine. Slowly getting closer, closer to me. I woke up from my trance and looked Anthony in the eyes again, just to discover that he was looking at my lips as well. He came out of dreamworld and looked back into my eyes. I then realised how close our faces were. My heart started racing. I slowly removed one of my hands from his neck, placing it on his chest. His heart beat was like mine, extremely fast. I felt Anthony's hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking my chekbones. He licked his lips, the nervous look got replaced with a little smirk. He gently pulled my head closer to his. Hesitating for a split second, and then his lips came crashing down on mine. It was nothing like I had ever imagined, it was way better. His lips moved in perfect sync with mine. The kiss was soft, innocent but still filled with such passion and desire. Sparks were flying, it was like fireworks exploded inside my head. I couldn't think, only feel. I let my heart take the lead. Switched off my brain. My body took over, lust filling every inch of it. His tounge stroked my bottom lip, searching for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and let him in. Our tounges playing with each other and the kiss still getting deeper and more intimate. I could feel his hand rubbing up and down my back. I led my hand up his shirt, rested it on his bare chest. He pushed my up the wall, more rough but still gently and careful. I moaned in his mouth. I wanted him. I removed my hand from his chest and ran it through his hair. Breaths getting heavy. I started bucking my hips against his, making him groan. Suddenly I heard a cough from across the room. I broke the kiss and looked over Anthony's shoulder.

"Ahem!" Nikki looked at me with a disapproving look. Anthony quickly turned around. We just stood there, looking at each other. Anthony and I were out of breath, our faces deep red. Nikki was disappointed in me, I knew it. I was just about to say something when Anthony took a step forward. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, hello. I'm Anthony." He reached out his hand, waiting for her to take it. With a cool look, Nikki shook his hand.

"Nikki." She looked directly in his eyes, not letting go. Anthony glanced at me, confused.

"Well erhm.. I should get going. I'll call you Anabela!" he let go of Nikki's hand, taking a step towards the door. But he never reached it, cause Nikki's voice stopped him.

"No, please stay. We were just about to get lunch." Oh no. What was she up to now?

"Not to be rude, but I'm not hungry. I just had lunch." Unfortunately, in that second, his stomach decided to make a sound like a dying whale. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't sound like that." I had to help him. Nikki was acting like my mum.

"But Nikki. We just had breakfast." She shook her shoulders and turned around.

"So? I'm still hungry." And then she disappeared into the kitchen. I gave Anthony an apologizing look and then we both followed her to my kitchen, our hands stroking each other when we walked through the door...

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written! And definitely the best! So they finally kissed :D Feedback is much appreciated, thanks xx**


	9. This Was It

Ian's POV

I looked outside the window, watching the raindrops slide down the glass. Each drop following a slow pace downwards, moving on the same path as the one that came before it. Over and over again, raindrop after raindrop. The weather in New York was horrible today. The sky had a depressing grey colour and faded to a dark, almost black shade, at the horizon. Luckily not much of the sky was visible from New York centrum. Skyscrabers dominated the city. These big buildings, streatching towards the sky, blocked most of my view. Wich wasn't such a shame today because, as said, the weather was terrible. I was sitting in a taxi on my way to audition. My body was tensed. Partly because I was extremely excited, this could be the biggest moment of my life! Partly because guilt was eating me up. I treied to convince myself that Anthony'd want me to do this if he knew about it. He only wanted me the best, right? This was a huge chance for me! But at the same time..

"..Hey? Are you okay back there?" the taxi driver asked, waking me up from my trance. I blinked a few times and looked up.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." I gave the chauffer a little smile to convince him that I was all right. He shaked his head and continiued.

"It'll be $11" he said, stretching out his arm to accept my money. I got out of the car only to get soaking wet as I wasn't wearing any jacket. Great, just great, I thought to myself. Fortunately the studio was just around the corner so I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I got inside, a huge hand grabbed my shoulder, strong enough to make me unable to move.

"Woah, hold it right there mate. Name?" Ian relaxed a bit. It was just the security guard.

"Ian, Ian Hecox." I said, still getting a bit nervous by looking at the big man. He was twice my size and bald. He was made of half muscles, half fat and his hands were the size of a plate. A pair of black sunglasses covered his eyes, but I didn't mind that. At all.

"Proceed." He said in a deep voice. I walked past him, entering a long, wide hallway. The walls were a bright creamy colour, and the room was filled with people. Probably actors, I thought. In the back of the hall there was a long table covered in paper. I walked towards the table, turning towards a lady who was sat behind it.

"Good day sir. What's your name?" the woman smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Ian Hecox." I said, smiling back to her. She took a quick look at the list in front of her, found a paper with a number on and handed it to me.

"When your number is called, go down the hall to your right and enter the room with the red door okay?" I gave her a small nod and found a seat. Number 169. I had some serious waiting to do..

"Number 162." I looked up, but in vain. Not my turn yet. The big, light, crowded hall wasn't so light and crowded anymore. The bit of daylight there had been when I arrived, had disappeared completely and it was almost empty in the room.

"Number 163." The woman sounded tired. I too would like a bit of sleep, but I didn't have enough time. I took out my phone to see if somebody missed me yet. No missed calls. Not even a single text. I would've thought Anthony would try to call me. After the fight we'd had I'd like to apologize.

"Number 164." It was going fast now. If only I wasn't in the very end. The director was probably getting tired and bored. Number 1-fucking-69. 169 auditions today. More than 13 hours of waiting. No wonder they just wanted to get this over with. My chances were probably at 0 by now.

"Number 165." They didn't even take 5 minutes per actor anymore. I updated my twitter status.

SmoshIan: "Wish me luck." Mysterious tweet. I didn't have to wait long for the tweets to start rolling in.

"Number 166." I looked up in reflex, then turned my attention towards twitter again. The replies were coming in fast.

ThatAlexGilbert: "are you asking Anthony to marry you?"

SmoshRhianna: "Good luck Ian! All the smoshers love you"

LeSmoshyUnicorn: "What?! What's going on? Are you alright? Please be alright! Good luck, we love you 33"

ItsOnlyStacey_: "Good luck Ian baby I love you boo boo bear! 33 ;)"

_SmoshLover_: "Good luck! It's nothing to worry about, you're gonna be just fine! Trust me!"

MwieMaria13: "Good luck, hope you can convince Anthony to kiss you ;)"

Of course the ianthony shippers had taken it the wrong way. It was nice with some love from the fans though.

"Number 167." Almost there. I looked around the room, seeing a few security guards chatting in a corner. On the bench next to mine sat a man, not much older than me. He had dirty blond hair and intense brown eyes, the colour of dark chokolate.

"Number 168." The man next to me stood up and walked towards the door. I was up next.

"Good luck." I said to him, smiling up at him. He gave me a slight smirk, nodded quickly and turned around again. I was up next. A few minutes later, the lady called my number.

"Number 169." I stood up, aproaching the big grey door with a nervous look. Out of 169 people, why should they pick me? I grabbed the door handle, pushing it down. This was it.

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading :D Usually I post a new chapter every Friday, but since Christmas is arriving, I can't promise anything.. So don't get mad if there is no chapter until next year :P And thank you so much for reviewing and aw I love you all so much! I'm getting close to 1000 visitors on this fic, so I'm freaking out! And if I won't see you before, then Merry Christmas xx**


	10. -note-

**Hey guys.**

**Remember how I said I wouldn't have time for fan fiction because Christmas, new years, mid-term grades and tests? Well, it's finally over! Christmas was wonderful, I got Muse merch and an iPad! Also I'm loving 2013. My grades were great, six A*'s, seven A's and four B's, that's A as average grade! I won't have any problem getting into college.**

**So, since all this is done with, I can start writing again! I won't promise a chapter every week, because there's still tons of homework to do and the fact that I'm a huge procrastinator and extremely lazy doesn't help..**

**But the fic is, like Fall Out Boy, off hiatus from now on. I will start writing right now! Until next time, goodbye xx**


End file.
